Lost: My story
by The Other
Summary: Deliah, 13, blind and stuck on an island. Will she survive, or is she just another random castaway that dies off. That was bad, please read. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm back, for a little while at least. This is my first ever POV story, so I don't exactly know how to do it properly. This is actually for an assignment for school, we had to pick a TV show, a disability and then write about what would happen if you, or someone else would be in that situation. So here it goes._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I only own Amalia, Delilah, Mrs Redford and Simon._

I find myself waking up face down in sand, and probably not at an airport. Almost panicking I felt around my eyes for my sunglasses, but then started to panic more when I couldn't find them. I stood up…almost and as soon as I collapsed someone hoisted me up. What a way to start the day, huh.

"Hey, it's okay." The voice said and I immediately recognized the voice of my friend, Amalia.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling around in my pocket for my sunglasses.

"I got them, don't worry," she said, putting them into my hand and sitting me back down,

"Thanks, but what's going on?" I asked and I heard her sigh.

"We crashed…on the plane. You were asleep for most of it, but the plane tore apart in midair. There are a lot of survivors, and they've all calmed down. You were out for a while and a doctor came around a little while ago and said you had a bump on your head." Amalia said, and I heard her rummage around in her bag for something as I put the sunglasses on.

"Did you tell him about I asked

"No, did you want me to?" he asked, placing a small tablet in my hand.

"No, thanks, but what's this for?" I asked,

"For the bump…the doctor gave it to me," she said and I shoved it in my mouth uncertainly.

"What's going on?" I asked and I heard her shift next to me,

"Everyone is just sitting around, it's getting kinda dark." She said

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," I said, sighing

"Sorry," she said

"No, its okay," I said, stopping and turning my head to the sound of waves.

"_What are you doing in here? Get out!" Simon yelled at me, beckoning to go back through the flames._

"_I'm not leaving you or the horses!" I yelled back, finding a path and opening one of the stall doors._

"_Delilah! I said get out!" he yelled but I ignored him._

_He started opening the stall doors as well, and we were almost suffocating as we reached the last ones. When we finished we sprinted back to the entrance, but Simon fell behind. I looked back and saw a horse galloping towards me at full force. Suddenly, a terrible amount of pain hit me and everything went black. _

"You okay Delilah?" Amalia asked and I nodded, suddenly coming back to earth.

She led me forwards and sat me down next to some people who were sitting on what I though was a bit of plane.

"You think they would've come by now," said a man with an accent I'd never heard before.

"Huh, who?" asked another, younger British man.

"Anyone," the first one replied, sighing.

"You guys hungry?" a different voice asked, and the others said yes, so I went along with it.

Amalia placed it in my lap with a knife and fork, and I managed to open it and eat it without anyone noticing the difficulties I had…well, I hoped they didn't notice. A few more hours passed but neither Amalia nor I spoke. We listened to the different people and learnt some names, but still nobody knew what to do. Suddenly a strange weird metal sound erupted from the west, and I stood up to face it.

"What was that?" A girly-girl called Shannon asked, but nobody answered her

"That was weird right?" The British man, Charlie asked

"Was that Vincent?" A child, Walt asked and I almost laughed, considering Vincent was his dog.

"It's not Vincent," his father, Michael said and I heard a rustle of tarp as he got up.

The sound rustling trees followed it, then thuds as they fell.

"Did anybody see that?" the Australian, Claire asked

"Yeah," the guy with food, Hurley, said, disbelievingly

"Boone!" Shannon yelled and I heard the tarp move as someone got up.

"Terrific…" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a monkey, Monkey Island," A man with a Southern accent said, Sawyer I think his name was.

We had just walked up to them then, after sitting near the water. They talked for a bit more and we listened, but didn't say anything. After a about an hour we sat, and talked some more.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural" Michael said, coming up behind us.

"Does anyone have any sun block?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, I do," Shannon answered, and there was a sound of something rustling as she looked for it.

"Uh, so, I was just looking inside the fuselage, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the" said Hurley, but then there was a pause. "B-o-d-y-s"

I almost laughed again but kept on staring downwards, at what I hoped was my nails.

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" Michael asked,

"B-o-d-i-e-s." Walt corrected him

"Sounds like a good idea." The man with the accent, Sayid said

"No, they'll deal with it when they get here" Shannon said quickly

Suddenly someone else came into the group, and couched down near me, because I could feel his knee brush past me when he went down.

"We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team." He suddenly shifted so he as facing another way and then continued talking. "You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"

I blanked out and stared the way the sound of the waves were and sighed.

_I woke up in hospital with a start, and looked around. It was too dark to see but someone was holding me down, and pushing back on the bed._ _I felt a sharp pain shooting up my body and stopped struggling._

"_Take it easy Delilah, just wait a second," my mother said_

"_Why is it so dark?" I asked, panicking._

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Redford?" A doctor said, as I heard his footsteps._

"_Yes?" my mother asked worriedly_

"_I'm sorry, but Delilah might be blind, possibly completely. She suffered severe blows to the head and mild burns. She has a broken arm, which we will fix soon but I'm afraid that she'll never see again." He said grimly._

"_Your bed-side table manner isn't too great, did you know that?" I said, tears running down my cheeks._

"_I've heard that before," he said, and I lay back down on the bed._

Suddenly rain started pouring down and Amalia pulled me up, dragging me forwards and then we were out of the rain.

"Where are we?" I asked

"I built this while you were with the others, you probably didn't hear me leave." She said and I sighed for the millionth time that day.

"How am I gonna do this? I could barely survive being blind, let alone survive on an island where I can't hear people approaching." I said, tears falling down my cheeks

"Hey, you're only 13, and although you're blind you can make it through this. If things do get too rough we can talk to the doctor and he might be able to help." She said soothingly, putting her hands on my shoulders,

"But the doctor at the hospital said it would never go away," I said, wiping the tears away.

"Doctors aren't always right, and besides, that was four years ago, maybe something has changed since then." She said softly and I nodded, putting my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, a rescue team will come soon," she said and I looked up

"No, it won't. Death surrounds me, we had to crash on this flight because I was on it. People have died here, mom and dad died last year, Simon's gone, most of the horses were put down, my sister died and so did my dog! It's my fault! You're all I have left…" I almost screamed, but quieted down when I remembered people were around us.

"Delilah, none of those deaths were your fault, and you shouldn't think like that." She said, sounding annoyed

"I can't do this!"

_A/N: I don't know much about being blind, so I doubt it's any good. Next chapter it wont follow the whole story line as much and Delilah and Amalia will do some other stuff with the cast members. Please R&R and if you are dying for a chapter in any of my stories, don't hesitiate to PM me about it, because I'm a little behind and I'll do whatever comes in._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This one is a bit short and I appologise. Thanks to all who have reveiwed and I don't know anything to do with medical stuff or anything so please forgive me if anything is wrong._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Delilah, Mountian, Steve, Amalia, Mitchell and Isabelle_

The next morning I stayed in the tent most of the day, listening to the sounds of people.

"Are you okay?" Jack, the doctor asked once, coming into the tent

I panicked and nodded.

"Where's Amalia?" I asked, hoping I was looking at him.

"She went to gather fruit with Kate," he said, sitting down somewhere near me

"You know you don't need to wear sunglasses when you're in an enclosed area," he said

"Yeah I do, uh, sensitive to the light ya know," I said quickly, pressing the sunglasses closer to my face

"Alright, but maybe you should come out now. You've been inside for almost the whole day.

I nodded and managed to climb out of the tent without bumping into the sides.

"If you need anything just call. It isn't good to be alone after something like this," he said and I presumed that he was pointing at the fuselage

I nodded again and walked forwards until I felt water underneath my feet. I backed up a bit and then sat down, staring into nothing.

"_What ever happened to Steve?" I asked, holding onto a guide dog's harness while coming out of the hospital_

"_Well…" my dad started_

"_He perished…in the fire." My mom finished sadly_

"_What?" I stopped suddenly in surprise_

"_I'm sorry. While you were in the hospital he died in the room downstairs," dad said quietly_

_Tears came to my eyes and I put my head in my hands, sobbing._

I sighed and felt somebody sit down next to me.

"You want something to eat?" Amalia asked and I nodded as she handed me a mango.

I bit into it and sighed

"Jack said I shouldn't wear the sunglasses inside, but I told him I was sensitive to the light," I said and she nodded. "He also told me that I shouldn't be alone…"

"Do you want me to find someone? A friend to talk to while I'm away." She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder

"What do you mean, where will you be going?" I asked

"I'll be around doing things. I need to help them, I feel that it's my right." She said and I nodded.

"I'm gonna go again, just call if you need anything," she said

I didn't nod but I looked down, touching my nails with my other hand..

"_Mountain?" I called, my hands against the fence_

_I heard the Arabian walk up to me and I reached for her face, stroking it lightly._

"_I'm never going to be able to ride you again…" I said sadly, tears running down my cheeks._

_She nuzzled me gently and whinnied, and I sobbed. Suddenly someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped._

"_You okay Delilah?" A male voice asked _

"_Mitchell?" I exclaimed_

"_It's me baby," he said, _

"_When did you get back from England?" I asked_

"_Last night," he replied, pulling me into a hug_

_He kissed me slightly but I pulled away and sighed_

"_What's wrong?" He asked_

"_Something happened while you were away," I said sadly_

"_What…are you okay?" he asked _

_I shook my head and bit my lip._

"_I'm blind," I whispered _

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked

I kept looking down at my nails and nodded my head.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit lonely," she asked, brushing my knee as she sat down

"Did Amalia send you?" I asked

"No, who's Amalia?" she asked

"No one," I answered

"Hey, cool sunglasses…can I try them on?" she asked

"No, how old are you?" I asked,

"13," she replied,

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah…I bet you think I'm acting too childish for being a 13 year old huh?" she said seriously.

"I guess, yeah," I answered

"I'm just scared. I try to block it out by being a kid again, and stop worrying." She said and I nodded thoughtfully

"I'm Delilah," I said

"Isabelle," she said happily

"What's with the sunglasses anyway? It's night time," she asked

"Uh…." I started

_A/N: Will Delilah tell Isabelle that she's blind? Any ideas are welcome and Please R & R, cause that's what keeps me going! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my sister decided to delete most of my files, so I've had to figure out what was lost, and that included in information page about my characters. lol, kay, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I only own Delilah and Amalia

"Isabelle!" someone shouted from somewhere to the left.

"Sorry, it's my big brother. I'll talk to you later, kay?" she said, getting up.

I nodded looked behind me as I heard a strange rustling sound, but then something pushed me over as it came closer.

"Vincent!" I cried, feeling around until I found him again.

It barked at me and I stood up, grabbing his collar. He led me a long way across the beach and I managed not to run into anything, until he stopped and sat down. I sat down next to him and wondered where I was.

"What are ya doing?" Sawyer, the man with the southern accent said

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I mean, what are ya doing with the dog in front of my tent?" he asked

"What do ya think I'm doing?" I asked, ginning.

Sawyer sighed and sat next to me.

"I think your annoying the hell out of me," he said

"No…really. Why would I wanna do something like that" I asked, feeling that I went too far.

"What are ya doing out here this late?" he asked, almost sounding concerned

Nah…it was probably my imagination.

"Uh…I dun…" I started but a noise stopped me

"What the hell?" I heard someone ask and I stood up next to Sawyer.

I walked forwards and held onto Vincent, who came with us. Vincent ran away and I heard pig noises, then a flick as something turned on. There was a scream, a squeal of an animal and then I was pushed to the side by someone. I landed with a thud, the person landing beside me with their hands on my waist.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, taking his hands off my waist.

"Uh, yeah," I said, sitting up

"Why didn't you move when the boar came?" he asked and I sighed

"I…uh…" I started

"You could've been trampled and hurt and…… you didn't even know they were there did you?" Jack asked in astonishment

I gulped and took a deep breath before answering his question.

"I….uh….Jack, I'm" I tried to tell him but my voice was cut of by a sudden dryness as Amalia crouched down next to us.

"I'll tell you later…" I said softly, taking Amalia's hand and walking with her

"I'm going to sleep," I said when we reached our tent.

"All right, call me when you tell Jack, I wanna be there," she said and I nodded, collapsing onto the sand.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up with a start, and looked around. Looked around? What the hell? I can see! I stepped outside, watching as Walt threw a stick to Vincent. I ran for Sawyer's tent, well, I presumed it was his tent, considering he was sitting outside of it, reading.

"Sawyer!" I said, looking at him

He turned his head and I grinned, running up to him

"What?" he asked,

"Nothing…" I said,

He grumbled and I sat down near him. I watched him read again, and smiled as he angrily tossed his blonde hair to the side.

"Delilah," a different voice said,

I looked at were Sawyer was sitting, but it wasn't Sawyer. I stared at my sister in shock.

"Why'd ya do it sis? Why'd ya do it?" she asked, her blood and tear stained face glared at me

"Do what?" I asked

"You know what ya did, and now you can't change it." She said,

"Delilah!" Amalia cried and I sat up

"What?" I asked

"You were struggling," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder

I nodded sadly and thought about the dream.

"I'm gonna tell Jack now," I said and she nodded, crawling out of the tent after me.

She led me to the caves and we sat down next to the waterfall

Suddenly I felt the ground shake a little and I snapped my head around to where the sound was coming from…not that I could see anything.

"What's going on?" I asked Amalia

"There's been a cave in…again…" she said

"Again?" I asked

"Jack and Charlie were in a cave-in, but Charlie got out so they made a hole and Charlie climbed through…but it caved in again." She said

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kate asked, and I presumed she had just arrived

"Kate," Michael said,

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" she asked, almost franticly

"He's in there," Hurley finally said after a long pause

"Then why is nobody digging?" she asked and I heard a shuffle and grinding noises as they moved the rocks.

I sat there helplessly and Amalia said she was going to help. I listened to their grunts and groans as they lifted the rocks and I sighed

"Hey Kate, you need to take a break," Michael said, after about ten minutes of digging.

"I'm fine," she replied

"We've got enough people to dig. If you keep going at this pace you're going to kill yourself." He protested

"Hey, it's the doctor!" Walt suddenly exclaimed and I looked up, but again there was no point

"Ow, easy my shoulder, careful" Jack said and I presumed that someone had hugged him.

_I sat in my living room, staring into nothingness as usual._

"_Delilah," my mother called, and I heard three pairs of footsteps._

_I nodded and they came closer_

"_This is Amalia, she's going to help you with…your condition. She's going to help you get around and things," my father said and I nodded, shaking her hand that she placed over mine_

"_It's going to be okay Delilah…I've worked with many blind people." She said cheerily and I immediately liked her because she wasn't afraid to mention my blindness, unlike some mothers I know of_

"_I know…your right," I said, standing up. "Can we go to lunch?" I asked_

"This is cool…can we live here?" I heard Walt ask, and I wondered why someone would want to live in this place.

(The next morning)

"I think…I think I'm going to tell Jack now," I said, standing up.

"Okay…" Amalia said and took my arm.

We walked in silence towards the caves…I think.

"This is going to hurt. You ready to tell me what happened?" Jack asked someone

"We were trying to find the source of the distress call. I saw the flare from the beach and then the flare from Sawyer's position in the jungle. I switched on my antenna, activated the transceiver, and then darkness. Whoever hit me came from behind." Sayid answered

I sighed and waited near the entrance, but someone pushed me away.

"We need some help over here!" Shannon shouted

Amalia led me to the waterfall and filed me in…but she didn't have to.

"Sawyer," Boone managed to gasp.

"I'll talk to him later," I said, and walked for the cave entrance with Amalia's help. "Can we go to Sawyer's tent…I wanna talk to him,"

After walking for about 20 minutes we came to a halt.

"Sawyer?" I called

"What?" he asked harshly

"What happened to Boone…what did he do?" I asked and I heard the tent move as he came out.

"He was in my stuff, and he deserved to be punished." He said

"Okay," I said and started walking away

"Don't you wanna scold me or something?" he asked and I shook my head, "Alright then,"

Someone brushed past me but I took no notice until I heard Sawyer and Jack arguing.

"Where is it?" Jack asked coldly

"Hey doc, long time no see," Sawyer replied

I ignored them and held onto Amalia as we walked to our tent. We sat in the shade and Amalia looked around.

"I wanna try to draw," I said suddenly

"What?" she asked

"I'm gonna try to draw…" I said

"Okay, hold on," she said and I grinned, "I'll go get some pencils and paper,"

I nodded and smile. I loved how she never questioned my actions. I yawned and pretended to look around. Suddenly I heard a scream…and it sounded familiar.I stood up and ran towards the sound, but stopped once I got lost.

"Delilah!" Sawyer called and someone grabbed my arm, pulling me towards them

We stopped in front of a tree and I stared blankly ahead.

"Delilah…I'm so sorry," Jack said and I got worried

"What…" I asked in confusion, but I hoped it sounded like sadness

"The Other's got her…I think," Charlie said, "I was walking through and I saw her…gee…Amalia,"

I gasped and tears came to my eyes. I collapsed and crawled forwards, touching a body that was lying on the ground. I sat on my knees and held Amalia's hand and started sobbing as I felt blood

"Delilah…" Jack said, taking my hand

"No…no, it can't be true," I muttered, still sobbing

"She was carrying this," Kate said,

"A sketch book?" Charlie asked

I looked down and fell backwards, sitting down fully.

"Come on," Sawyer said softly, taking my arm gently

I let him pull me until we reached the beach, but as soon as he let go I collapsed again and stared crying harder.

"It was my fault," I gasped in-between sobs.

"No…it wasn't Delilah," Kate said softly, sitting down next to me

"I sent her to get the sketch pad…" I said

"Why didn't you get it?" she asked and I closed my eyes

"I…I'm…I'm blind," I gasped under my breath

"What?" she asked

"I'm….blind," I said, slightly louder

Kate gasped a little but stopped herself

"Was Amalia you helper?" she asked, a little hesitantly

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes as new ones fell.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically

I nodded and put my head in my hands, silently crying. Kate put a hand and my back.

"Do you want me to tell Jack?" she asked and I nodded

"I want to go with you though," I said, coughing, "A little later"

"Okay, just come find me…or ask someone." She said and I nodded, "Do you want help getting to your tent?"

I nodded again and grabbed onto her arm, and we walked to my tent, where I sat down and muttered 'thanks', or something close to it.

"I'll see you later," she said and I waved sadly.

When she left I threw myself onto the bed and cried, until I couldn't cry anymore. When I finally stepped out of my tent the air was cooler, and there was a crackling of a fire nearby.

"Delilah," Kate said, "Come forward a little, I'm only a couple of steps from your tent,"

I stepped forward and sat down, feeling the warmth of the fire.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded,

"What time is it?" I asked and she looked around

"I think it's about eleven at night," she said and I nodded

"What happened while I was in my tent?" I asked

"Sawyer got tortured by Sayid and Jack so Sawyer made me kiss him to get inhalers for Shannon, but he never had them. So Sayid thought he was lying and stuck a knife through his arm, hit an artery and walked away." She said, sighing

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly

"I talked to him earlier, and he's okay." She said and I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Sayid….he left," she said timidly

"What?" I asked, shocked

"He said that he didn't want to be around, that he did something today that he swore never to do again…and then, he just left," she said

"But…" I sighed

"He'll be ok, he's Sayid," she said, and I nodded

"Maybe I'm not meant to tell Jack about my eyes…" I said suddenly, changing the subject

"What?" Kate asked, confusion in her voice

"The first time I went to tell him I couldn't talk, for some reason. The second time he was trapped in a cave-in, and then he was helping Sayid and then Boone." I said

"Delilah, don't think that. Next time I'll go with you and we'll make time for him." She said and I smiled.

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness, But I'm trying to make it better. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it and any ideas are appreciated muchly aswell. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: And Finally, another chapter. Thanks reviewers, it's helped me a lot but I'm kinda lacking on the idea bits...please help! _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost, I only own Amalia, Isabelle and Delilah_

Kate and I sat in the sand, listening to the waves.

"Are you guys looking for someone, or just admiring the view?" Jack asked,

"It's been two days since Sayid took off on his own. I keep looking up, thinking I'm going to see him coming back." Kate answered

"_How are you?" Amalia asked_

"_I keep looking up…thinking I'm gonna see something, but when I don't, it isn't too disappointing." I said, spooning some sort of spaghetti into my mouth_

"_A lot of the people I've worked with have said that," she said, _

"_Why did you stop caring for them?" I asked_

"_Other people have come, to look after them. We rotate every year." She said_

"_Does that mean your gonna leave me?" I asked sadly_

"_I'm gonna have to," she said sadly "And I'm gonna miss you,", _

"Delilah!" Kate said

"Huh, what?" I asked

"I said, maybe you'd like to tell Jack something," she said

"Oh…yeah, Jack. I'm…well, I'm blind," I said timidly,

"You're what?" he asked

"B…Bl…Blind…" I managed to stutter out.

"Really?" he asked, sitting down on the sand near me

I nodded and he took something out of his jeans and I heard a click.

"How have you been getting around?" Jack asked

"Amalia…" I said in a whisper

"Oh…are you okay?" he asked and I nodded again

"How long have you been blind for?"

"Since I was 9, four years"

"Who was your doctor?"

"Dr. Christian Shephard,"

"Who?" he asked again

"Dr. Christian Shephard," I answered again

"Jack?" Kate asked worriedly

"He was my father…" he said awkwardly.

I was silent for a second before responding

"I hope your bedside table manner is better than his," I said with a small smile

"So, do you wanna tell other people, so they can help you?" Jack asked

I nodded slightly

"Okay, I'll gather them up tonight and tell them." He said

"Thank you," I said and found his shoulders, placing a hand over each of them

I pulled him into a hug and smiled as he hugged me back.

"We'll get through this okay," he said, pulling away

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise," he said, and I grinned

"Do you wanna go to the caves, tell everyone there first." He asked and I nodded.

We stood up and he grabbed my arm,

"Jack, I'll wait here, I need to talk to someone," Kate said and Jack must have confirmed it, because we started walking forwards.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Jack asked

"Well, you were either getting trapped in a cave-in or off somewhere rescuing someone," I said and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said

"I'm alright," I said, and we walked silently for the rest of the way.

When we reached the caves Jack started gathering everyone up, so they were standing in front of the waterfall.

"Everyone, this is Delilah. Ever since she was 9 years old she has been blind, and she got around on this island with the help of Amalia…but, well, now she's gone so we all need to help her. If she looks lost or anything, try and help her out," he said, and shocked gasps came from the crowd.

When we left I hugged Jack again, and we moved to the beach and Jack repeated the speech.

"Thank you Jack," I said,

"Anytime, and if you have a problem, don't forget to ask." He said.

I nodded and we walked back to my tent.

"Call us if you need anything," he said and left.

I felt around for the sketch pad and pencil that I dropped earlier and when I found them I sighed. Picking up the pencil I drew a few lines, or, what I hoped were lines. After a couple of minutes later I started drawing shapes and then what I hoped was a body.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked

"Isabelle?" I asked and she came into the tent.

"That's me! I heard…you know, about you being blind," she said

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked and I nodded

We climbed out of the tent and walked carefully into the jungle. Held onto Isabelle's arm as we walked and suddenly it felt a little cooler.

"Is it somehow darker?" I asked

"Yeah, it's getting later," she replied

"Shouldn't we get back now?"

"No, let's go further," she said

"No need," a different voice said

"Who is it?" I asked and Isabelle pulled away from me.

"Well done Isabelle. I knew we could count on you," he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't worry…it'll all make sense later," Isabelle said

Suddenly something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground, not being able to move.

_A/N: Hahahaha, I love clifhangers. When she isn't able to move it means she fell unconsious. I don't really know how it explain it properly, cause they can't really black out. I'll try to update soon. Didn't think you'd see Isabelle again did you? Neither did I...I kinda forgot about her. Please R&R with ideas! (Have you ever tried to draw something with your eyes closed...It is really hard!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: LOL, I'm backish. If you read my profile it says that I finishing my fics the way they are in order, and this is the first one besides Kovu's journey. This one will finish pretty quickly, sorry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, you should know that already. only own Delilah, Isabelle and Rick_

I woke up with a start, feeling around on the ground to try and locate where I was. I grabbed a metal pole and used it to hoist myself up.

"Hello Delilah," Isabelle's voice said and I looked in the direction of her voice.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning against the bar as a sharp pain shot up my left leg.

"I'm sorry…I really didn't want it to turn out like this but…" Isabelle said

"Isabelle, stop talking to her," A rough voice said and I heard Isabelle shuffle away.

I sat down again, wincing in pain. As I ran my hand along my left leg I felt something large with jagged edges. I supposed it was a piece of glass but I didn't bother to pull it out without a cloth or something.

"Isabelle!" I shouted and I heard more shuffling

"What do ya want?" A different voice asked.

I turned in the direction of his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"My name is Rick, I'm happy to help." His voice was kind, unlike the other voices I had heard.

"I've got something in my leg, I think its glass. I don't know what to do about it." I said, biting my lip

"I'll have to ask Tom, otherwise I'll get in trouble." He said and I nodded.

He walked away and a couple of minutes later he came back and I heard a metal door open and close.

"Its me, don't worry," he said as I tensed.

I relaxed and he sat next to me, inspecting my leg.

"I'm gonna take it out, okay?" he asked and I nodded, holding onto the metal bars.

He pulled it out fast, and I gasped, but he covered it with a cloth and put pressure on it.

"It isn't too deep, and I'll leave it open but it wont give you too much trouble." He said and I smiled

"Thank you…how old are you?" I asked

"I'm only 14; my step-father's friend taught me everything he knew about medical stuff, so that when my father died, I could save him. Turns out he didn't have a cure for old age."

I grinned and then sighed

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're in a camp, a research camp." He said

"Why?"

"Do you know John Locke?" he asked and I nodded slightly, "He used to be paralyzed before he came to this island."

"What?"

"When he landed on this island he got the feeling in his legs back."

"But why am I here?" I asked

"We wanted to find out why you didn't get your sight back," he said and she nodded. "If you don't mind we'd like to do some tests."

"Of course I mind…but I'll do it if it'll get my sight back…will it hurt?" I asked, sighing

_I walked along the dark street, Amalia next to me. Suddenly someone pushed me and I stumbled, but was caught by Amalia._

"_Watch where ya going next time eh?" the person angrily. "What are you, b-?"_

"_Yes, she is. Now, if you had the commonsense to watch where you're walking you would've noticed." Amalia said and he walked away_

"_I wish people would look down more…" I said and sighed_

"_I know…don't worry," she said_

"No, of course not." He said, helping me up.

We walked to the cage door and then into another room where we were greeted by a female voice.

"Hey Juliet," Rick said

"I hope you haven't been telling her too much," the Juliet person said and Rick chuckled

"Don't worry, I haven't," he said and led me to yet another room where I was seated,

"Rick, take a seat," Juliet said and Rick sat down next to me.

"How come they trust you so much?" I asked him

"Well, when I was about a month old my real father went out to fight something or other and I was left for about a year without a father. Then the leader adopted me and when I was 10 he died of old age. They trust me because our old leader trusted me to do anything." Rick explained and I nodded.

"Who is the leader now?" I asked,

"His name is Benjamin Linus, a real creepy guy." He answered

I nodded and then Rick grabbed my arm and took me to another seat.

"Juliet is just gonna take a look at your eyes now, you probably wont be able to see anything but tell us if you can see anything at all," Rick said and I nodded,

I waited for five minutes, and then I heard a sigh.

"We're gonna put some drops into your eyes and see if anything happens" Juliet said, "They'll take over 24 hours to work so will you mind staying with us for a couple more days?"

I nodded and tilted my head back and waited.

"What's in the drops?" I asked

"We've put in some stuff that we found on the island and then mixed it with regular eye drops," Rick said and took my arm again.

"Rick, take her to her room." Juliet said and I was taken through a lot of rooms until we came to stop.

"This is your room," he said, putting something in my head, "Here is a stick, to help locate where you are going."

"Thank you Rick…when am I gonna be able to go back to my camp?" I asked

"We don't know…and I don't think you'll ever get to go…" he said very slowly.

"WHAT?" I yelled

"I'm sorry. It's just that we need you. Instead of taking Jack or Kate or someone else in your camp we took you. It had nothing to do with your sight; we just needed to do tests. We did test your eyes and give you the same drops but it was useless. I'm sorry Delilah." He said sadly

"What, how could you…"

"When I pulled the glass out of your leg we took a blood sample, and I wasn't going to be apart of it but they forced me…" Rick said sighing.

I placed my hands on his cheek and then slapped him, barley hitting him but getting a little contact. I turned and found the bed, sitting on it and crossing my arms, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry." He said, walking out the door

_A/N: Awww...Poor Delilah. If you have any confusions about Delilah's past or you want to know more please let me know what you want happening and I'll try to include it in a flashback. I think that's it...Please R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Another chapter up, they'll be coming in really fast hopefully, I wanna get this fic done before the end of the month. From now on I'm not following the timeline at all. It's really confusing. Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: You know the answer...I don't own Lost, only Delilah, Rick and Isabelle._

As I lay upon that bed I wondered if anyone was on my side. Rick was nice, but he tricked me so I didn't know what to think. Isabelle seemed okay, and I doubt she was on the plane.

I didn't sleep that night, and I tried the door many times but it was locked. When someone opened the door sometime in the night I was sitting on the bed, clutching the stick tightly.

"You should really get some rest…you've got a big day tomorrow." The same rough voice I heard a couple of days ago said.

I shrugged and looked down.

"I'm Tom…and I'm sorry everyone lied to you, I brought you some company." He said almost guiltily but rouhly at the same time.

I heard a couple of people stumble into the room. Two of them fell to the floor and the other one cursed softly, but not soft enough that I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Sawyer?" I asked and he grunted. "Who else is it?"

"Kate and Jack, but they're unconscious." Sawyer answered and I jumped off the bed, crouching and duck-walking until I found Jack.

"You have any idea where we are?" he asked from behind me

"Apparently the 'Other's' camp," I answered and he groaned

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Kate's gotten hurt," he said softly.

"Is it bad?" I asked

"They've been beating her up…" he said

I sighed and sat down next to Jack's body.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked

"After you got taken the three of us set off looking for you because one of the chicks from the beach saw you heading out with Isabelle. When we found a spot where there had been a struggle we figured it was you, but then we got darted," Sawyer answered

I nodded my head and we sat in silence for a while until we heard a groan from Jack.

"_You're leaving?" I yelled, probably attracting unwanted peoples attention._

"_Calm down Delilah," My father told me_

"_Calm down? How could I calm down? I'm blind and you're leaving the country!" I yelled, tears in my eyes._

"_Sweetie, we're sorry, it's just that it's your aunt's wedding and we can't miss it," my mother said sadly_

"_Why can't I come?" I asked, sitting down and sighing,_

"_Because you're blind….and there wouldn't be much point," my father said and I leaned back in shock. _

"_How could you say that? I'm not some dumb animal that hasn't got a point in the world! I'm still a person that can make decisions whether I can see or not! Did you even think of me before making this decision? " I yelled_

"_Delilah, don't you dare speak to us like that!" dad said angrily and I heard the chair scrape as he stood up._

"_Why not? I can't see why I' not allowed to, the way you're treating me." I muttered._

_I grabbed the guide dogs harness and turned, remembering the road that was behind us. We crossed it and I turned around, waiting for someone to say something. _

"_Come back here at once, it's not safe," my mom said worriedly_

"_It's not safe for me to cross the road but it's safe for you to leave me for a couple of months is it? I think you hate me, you only cared about the hospital expenses and now you're taking a trip to Victoria!"_

"_We don't hate you, we're just in a tight spot for money and your aunt is paying for the trip," dad said _

"_If you really don't hate me, come get me….daddy," I said, tears now streaming down my face_

_I heard footsteps as he walked across the road, and then a whoosh and my mother shrieking as a bus zoomed pas, running over my father. _

"Delilah?" Sawyer asked

"Huh….what?" I asked,

"Just checking to see if you were still with us," he said and I nodded

"She's gonna be okay, they didn't manage to hit her head, and there are no broken bones. It looks like they had a knife as well, but she'll be okay," Jack said and Sawyer moved away from me.

"What time is it?" I asked

"I don't know…but it's late, probably sometime early in the morning," Jack answered

"Did they tell you anything?" I asked them

"No, I only woke up before we were shoved into the room," Sawyer said

"Did they tell you anything?" Jack asked

"Isabelle took me into the jungle and Tom knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a cage but a guy called Rick came and talked to me about trying to get my sight back. We went into a room and this woman called Juliet checked out my eyes and then gave me some drops but they haven't worked yet. We went into this room and Rick told me that we'd probably never go back to camp, it had nothing to do with my sight, and they just need us for testing. They took a blood sample of me earlier and I don't know what they want the tests for…" I said but the guys didn't say anything for a while

"We'll get out…don't worry," Jack said after a minute or so.

I suddenly heard Kate cough and I walked carefully over to the bed that Jack and Sawyer put her on.

"You okay Freckles?" I heard Sawyer say softly

"Yeah…it hurts," she said softly, groaning

"Yeah…I know, don't worry," Sawyer said

"Where are we?" she asked

"At the Other's camp," I answered

"I…remember, waking up somewhere. We were in some sort of cage, you and Jack were unconscious. They noticed I was awake and took me out of the room and…… I can't remember anything after that." She said softly,

"This is my fault," I said suddenly

"What?" Jack asked

"If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't be here. You'd still be at camp. You came after me and got taken." I said sadly

"Darlin, they used you as bait. They would've taken us whether you were there or not. So stop blaming yourself for stuff and start living." Sawyer said and I nodded, smiling a little.

_A/N: So, now you know how Delilah's father died, next chap you'll find out how her mom died and the one after that you'll find out how her sister died. Now you know that Delilah's parents weren't too nice and were a little bit angry at the cost of everything. PLease R&R and please tell me if anything is confusing you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Finally another chapter up! YAY for me. This is the last chapter of Delilah's POV. The next chapter will be normal and is the last chapter EVER. Please R&R_

_Disclaimer: Do I need this...I own Delilah, Cloey, Amalia and Mitchell (didn't think you'd see him again, did ya?)_

_**5 months after Dad's death**_

_I sat next to my mother on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. She had been in here for a little less then a 48 hours, but even now the doctor said that chances of her surviving weren't good. Suddenly someone came through the door, but I didn't get up or even let go of her hand. _

"_Mitchell thanks for being here," My sister, Cloey, said and I looked up, reaching out my hand._

_He took it in his gloved hands and sat on the seat next to me._

"_What happened?" he asked_

"_She was going out, and the car was parked in the street. My granddad's old van was in front of her car and so she pulled out and came face to face with a four wheel drive." I said, my voice quivering. _

"_Was it going fast?" he asked and I nodded. _

"_The doctor said that she might not survive…" I said sadly_

"_She will, don't worry. Come home," he said, leading me away. _

"So, how are we gonna get out?" I asked

"Well, we'll wait till someone comes in, then I'll distract him and you guys will run for the door." Jack said loudly

Sawyer grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side of the room

"We're under the camera, they can't see us or hear us that well and that was a false plan. Talk in whispers and we'll figure out another plan," Kate whispered and I nodded.

As they made the plan I didn't contribute but it didn't matter.

"I saw Tom eyeing you before, if he could come to the door you could….well, you know. Then we'll get out and you can somehow knock him out and we'll escape." Jack said, referring to Kate.

Kate sighed and Jack continued, but I shook my head.

"What about guards on the other side of the door." I said, and Jack sighed.

"I didn't think of that…good work Delilah." Jack said to me and I smiled.

"Why don't we do it the easy way…When they come in, we can hurt them, steal their guns and run for it?" I asked and the others agreed

We sat down again and I yawned. We waited, for at least half an hour before someone came in. I heard Jack and Sawyer do something to whoever it was and Sawyer roughly grabbed my arm, pulling towards the door. There was a lot of shooting before the fresh air hit me.

"We did it…" Jack said

Sawyer was still holding onto my arm, but more gently.

"Come on, they'll come after us," Kate said and we took off again, me being dragged along behind

There were more gunshots and then Sawyer let go of me, possibly to reload his gun. I stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do. Another gunshot rang out and hit something near me. I panicked, putting my hands out and turning around, hoping not to bang into a tree. Suddenly something hit me and I screamed in pain. My leg buckled from beneath me and I hit the ground.

"Delilah!" Kate had called my name but then screamed in pain,

I crawled forward, wincing in pain, and tried to sit up, but stopped and gasped in pain once again. Tears were now down my cheeks as the pain grew stronger. I sobbed softly, but was suddenly picked up by someone.

"It's okay Delilah," Jack's voice said, "You've been shot in the leg,we'll get you back to camp, just hold on,"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he ran.

"Kate got shot and hit her head on a rock when she tried to go back for you. Sawyer's got her and he's ahead of us," he said and I just listened, not bothering to move.

I cried out in pain as we had to squeeze through the trees, but for the rest of the trip I stayed silent, crying silently and occasionally sobbing. When we reached camp everyone sounded surprised to see us, but I suppose when they saw us they backed off.

Jack quickly laid me down on a table, rummaging around somewhere to get some things. When he was finished he put his hand over my head, smoothing back my hair.

"This'll hurt okay…a lot more than the actual bullet. I'm gonna pour alcohol over the bullet to clean it out, then, as quickly as possible I'll pull the bullet out. It wont be pleasant, but don't move your leg," Jack told me and I nodded, bracing myself. "Just incase, Sawyer's gonna hold your leg down"

Sawyer placed his hands on my ankle and below my knee, pressing down firmly.

"Okay…three, two, one," Jack said slowly, and as he said one a burning liquid was poured on my leg.

I screamed, about to kick away but Sawyer had tightened his grip and I could no nothing but groan, gasp and cry. Like he said, Jack had quickly gotten ready to pull it out.

"Ready?" he asked and I shook my head and he chuckled. "Three, two, one,"

He pulled at the bullet and I screamed in pain again, tears flowing down my cheeks as I tried to stop it from hurting. Jack placed something like a bandage over it and wiped away the fresh blood. Sawyer picked me up gently, placing me in a chair as Jack looked at the unconscious Kate.

_**A year after mom's death (Delilah is 11)**_

"_Delilah, when did you first notice the signs of Cloey's illness?" the doctor asked me_

"_Well, she started coughing and stuff about three weeks ago…she started feeling weak about a week ago and she hasn't been able to eat anything for a day." I said, and the doctor muttered something._

"_I'm going to take her to the hospital, we'll call you tonight when we have any news," the doctor said and Amalia left me to go help the doctor get Cloey ready._

_**Later that night**_

_I heard the phone ring and waited for Amalia to answer it. When she did she didn't sound happy, and by the end of the conversation she was crying. I made my way to her and hugged her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked_

"_Your sister…" she choked back a sob and struggled to continue, "She died about half an hour ago. She was too sick and wasn't responding to any of the medication and finally her body couldn't take it anymore…" _

I woke up suddenly, lying down in my tent. My leg ached and I couldn't move it.

"Delilah?" Jack asked and I muttered a yes. "You've been asleep for almost a day, we were wondering when you were gonna wake up,"

"Wha…" I asked in confusion

"Don't worry, come on, you need to eat," he said, helping me stand up on one leg.

He helped me out of the tent and to the seats, and then brought me some food.

"You don't need to do this, you know," I said and he chuckled

"Don't worry about it," he said and I munched on an apple.

"How's Kate?" I asked

"She's like you. Her leg is healing nicely, like yours and she's been out of her tent for quite a while; Sawyer's been helping her around." He said and I nodded,

"Is it nighttime or morning?"

"It is dawn…I think,"

_A/N: No, Jack is not blind, if that's what you were thinking, it could be dawn or it could be morning, we don't know. LOL, two deaths in one chapter. Sorry about my medical buisness, it's all crap and especially in POV's, how in the world would I know what it feels like to be shot? I don't think Delilah was emotional enough... Um...I think that's it, Please R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: The last chapter, ever. It's quite sad really. I know I haven't updated for a while, but I was having so much trouble writing this chapter. It's a little OOC, but thats it. It's quite short too. _

_Disclaimer: Delilah is my only character in this chapter. I don't own Lost._

Kate, Sawyer and Jack looked out over the ocean. Kate was using Sawyer as to lean on, even though her leg was better. He had his arm around her waist, his other arm hanging limply by his side. Jack lowered his eyes, watching the waves as they crashed on the shore.

"It's pretty," Kate muttered, referring to the setting sun

Jack nodded and looked behind him and saw Delilah sitting outside of her tent.

He walked over to her and he turned her head as he got closer.

"Hey," he said and she smiled

"Hey," she replied, standing up.

"Kate is going to pick fruit later on…you wanna go with her?" Jack asked and Delilah nodded.

"It's been a while," she said and Jack nodded

There was a silence before Kate came over, telling Delilah that she was leaving. They walked into the jungle in silence and when they got to the part of the jungle where the trees still had fruit on them, Kate climbed one and started gathering the fruit.

Delilah managed to climb halfway up a tree, picking fruit until she couldn't find anymore branches. Suddenly there was a faint noise and Kate looked over at Delilah.

"Did you hear that?" she asked

"Yeah…"she replied

The noise got louder until they recognized it.

"RUN!" Kate yelled and Delilah jumped out of the tree, running in the direction she was facing with her hands out in front of her.

Suddenly she tripped and went sprawling, landing on something sharp. She gasped as she hit it, and it dug into her skin. She felt it pierce her skin and she tried to roll over, but gasped in pain, so she went back on her stomach, causing the something to dig in deeper.

She groaned, tears streaming down her cheeks. She coughed, spitting out blood and she cried harder.

"JACK!" she screamed with any energy she had left.

She coughed again, finally rolling all the way over so she was laying on her back. As she ran her hand down her stomach blood had pooled all over her shirt, more of it seeping out of the wound.

She closed her eyes and screamed again. She felt more energy drain from her body and she sobbed, letting her head fall to the side.

* * *

Kate ran in the direction of camp, but stopped when she realized Delilah wasn't with her. She headed for camp anyway and told Sawyer and Jack, so they quickly formed a search party and left to find her, starting with the place they were picking fruit at. They all left in different ways, but Jack was the one who found her.

She lay in a pool of blood, her hand rested on her stomach. A large hook stuck out of the ground a couple of centimeters away from her and a large wound was in her stomach. Jack closed his eyes, and then called out to Sawyer and Kate. They came quickly and then saw Delilah.

Kate crouched down near her, holding her bloodstained hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…" she whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

Sawyer was leaning against a tree, looking away from Delilah's body and Jack was inspecting the hook, and then pulled it out.

"She survived so much…and now she's dead, all because of a small hook," Jack said sadly, pocketing the hook.

"Goodbye,"

A/N: Awww...poor Delilah. Hehehe, very OOC there, but only cuz I hate doing the emotional stuff. It was short...I know. Don't blame me, it was harder to write then anything I'd ever done before. Please R&R


End file.
